KAAMELOTT : Le manche à coups
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: Perceval et Karadoc mettent au point une "nouvelle arme" de combat.


KAAMELOTT : Le manche à coups

KAAMELOTT : Le manche à coups

Dans la salle des archives du château, le roi Arthur s'étire en bâillant, devant lui se trouve un gros livre posé sur une table massive, au fond de la pièce, le Père Blaise s'active sur un écritoire. Le roi tape à deux mains sur son ventre.

- Bon ! Je vais aller manger, s'exclame-t-il en se levant.

Arthur se dirige vers la porte, le Père Blaise lâche un soupir de soulagement. Le roi se retourne.

- Vous m'avez dit quelque chose ?

Le religieux lève la tête de son écritoire.

- Moi ? Non, je n'ai rien dit, répond-il avec innocence.

- J'avais cru, répond le roi. La faim me joue des tours, déclare-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Une fois cette dernière close, le Père Blaise lâche sa plume et s'effondre derrière l'écritoire.

- J'ai bien cru qu'il n'allait jamais partir ! J'en ai des crampes aux doigts tellement j'ai écrit ce matin !

Pour se rendre aux cuisines, le roi passe par la salle d'armes du château, là, il découvre les chevaliers Perceval et Karadoc torse nu en grande conversation.

- Je crois que l'on devrait les attacher ensemble, suggère Karadoc.

- C'est pas faut, mais avec quoi ? , demande Perceval.

- Pourquoi pas une corde ?

Le roi les observe un instant puis il reprend sa route, mais il fait subitement demi-tour et s'avance vers les deux chevaliers.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore ici ? , questionne Arthur.

- Ah Sir, Karadoc et moi mettons au point une nouvelle arme pour le combat au corps à corps.

- Une nouvelle arme, s'étonne le roi ne pouvant s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire moqueur. Et quelle est cette nouvelle arme ? Une betterave, une courgette ? Une miche de pain ?

- Non, pour une fois, notre nouvelle technique de combat n'a rien à voir avec de la nourriture, intervient Karadoc. Cela est dommage de gâcher des bons produits !

- Alors qu'est-ce donc cette fois-ci ? , s'étonne le roi.

- Ceci ! , s'exclame fièrement Perceval en brandissant un manche en bois d'une trentaine de centimètres dans chaque main.

- Des manches en bois ! , s'étonne Arthur. Mais dans quel but ?

- Ben celui de frapper l'adversaire, rétorque Perceval comme une évidence.

- Bien, fait le roi en plaquant l'index de sa main droite devant sa bouche. Mais vous savez qu'il y a déjà les gourdins qui font la même chose ?

- C'est-à-dire que nous devons encore affiner quelques détails, s'empresse de répondre Karadoc.

- D'accord…, fait Arthur en secouant la tête avec lassitude. Bon ce n'est pas le tout, maintenant je vais aller manger. D'ailleurs, c'est étonnant que vous soyez encore là tous les deux à cette heure !

- C'est-à-dire, commence Karadoc visiblement embêté. Que nous préférons éviter les cuisines et la salle de repas.

- Et pourquoi donc ? , s'étonne Arthur.

- Ben… Dame Sélie reçoit votre mère et votre tante, annonce Perceval.

- La vache ! J'avais complètement oublié, s'exclame le roi le visage blême. Le repas de la famille tape dur ! Faut que je trouve un autre endroit pour becter !

- Venez avec nous, suggère Karadoc, nous allons à la taverne.

Le roi a revêtu une longue cape sombre à capuche pour se rendre à la taverne, les trois hommes s'installent à une table. Le tavernier s'approche de leur table.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je vous serre ? Comme d'habitude ?

- Comme d'hab ! , confirme Karadoc.

- Et pour votre ami à la cape ?

Le tavernier se penche.

- Oh ! Ben ça alors ! Si je m'attendais !

- Oui, bon ça va, fait le roi avec agacement.

- Vous inquiétez pas majesté, fait le tavernier. Vous pouvez retirer votre cape, y'a aucun risque qu'un client vous reconnaisse, ils sont trop ignares et abrutis ! Ce sont tous des têtes de cons ! Enfin sauf vous et ces deux chevaliers bien sûr !

Un court silence.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je vous serre, reprend le tavernier.

- Une miche de pain, un lait de chèvre et de la viande séchée, répond Arthur en retirant sa cape.

- Ça roule ! , lance le tavernier en s'éloignant de la table.

- Sir, vous êtes sur de ne pas vouloir goûter à ce saucisson aux noisettes ? Il est délicieux ! , fait Karadoc la bouche pleine.

- Non merci, répond poliment le roi en avalant une gorgée de lait de chèvre.

Soudain la porte de la taverne s'ouvre violemment, une dizaine d'hommes s'engouffrent dans l'établissement en brandissant épées et poignard. Les bandits se dispersent rapidement dans toute la pièce. Pour des brigands, leur tenue est loin d'être discrète, car ils portent tous une tenue couleur vert feuillage, sûrement efficace pour se dissimuler en forêt, mais voyant en ville.

Le tavernier s'avance vers l'un des hommes, qui se tient prêt de la porte.

- Que puis-je pour ces messieurs ?

Aussitôt l'un des brigands l'attrape et le plaque dos au comptoir.

L'homme se trouvant près de la porte s'avance et grimpe sur l'une des tables, il s'éclaircit la voix puis commence a parlé.

- Messieurs, veuillez nous pardonner de perturber ainsi votre repas, mais nous allons passer parmi vous pour collecter quelque fonds pour les orphelins des brigands et des bandits. Cet argent servira uniquement à nous et à leurs procurés de la nourriture et des vêtements. Nous comptons sur votre générosité.

L'homme descend de la table, aussitôt ses comparses commencent à passer à chaque table.

Perceval se penche vers le roi.

- Sir, murmure-t-il. Que faisons-nous ?

- Rien pour l'instant.

- Mais qu'avons-nous là ! , s'exclame la voix du chef des bandits.

L'homme s'approche de la table du roi.

- Vous ne ressemblez pas à des paysans.

- Nous ne sommes que des humbles marchands, s'empresse de répondre Arthur craignant le pire des ses compagnons.

- Des marchands, répète le chef en se penchant vers le roi. Cet étrange votre visage me semble familier.

- On me dit souvent cela.

Un second brigand s'approche de la table. Perceval et Karadoc échangent un regard. Le second bandit est à hauteur de la table quand Karadoc bondit de table et assène une manchette sur la nuque du scélérat. Perceval quant à lui attrape deux gros saucissons d'une trentaine de centimètres de long qu'il attache entre eux grâce à leur ficelle. Les bandits entrent en action, ils se dirigent tous vers la table du roi en brandissant leurs armes. Karadoc bondit sur la table et donne des coups de pieds dans les visages des bandits qui osent s'avancer. Perceval se sert des saucissons noués pour dévier les coups que l'on lui porte. Le roi a les yeux grands ouverts devant le spectacle surréaliste qui se déroule devant lui, il est soudain sorti de sa rêverie quand la lame d'une épée manque de lui trancher le nez. Arthur sort son épée de son fourreau. Mais au lieu de se retrouver avec Excalibur dans la main, il pointe une asperge.

Arthur se réveille en sueur dans son lit au côté de Guenièvre. Celle-ci marmonne a demi réveiller.

- À chaque fois, c'est pareil, dès que votre mère et sa sœur sont au château vous faites des cauchemars.

Le lendemain, le roi passe dans le couloir situé à côté de la salle d'armes quand il entend les voix de Perceval et Karadoc.

- Parfait, s'extasie Perceval.

- En effet, nous avons fini la mise au point de notre nouvelle invention.

Arthur est intrigué et entre dans la pièce.

- Vous êtes encore là ! , lance-t-il.

- Sir, nous avons fini notre nouvelle arme, annonce fièrement Karadoc.

- Montrez-moi ça.

Perceval montre fièrement les deux manches en bois de la veille, mais ceux-ci sont attachés par une courte chaîne en acier.

- Intéressant, fait le roi dubitatif. Et comment on s'en sert ?

- Rien de plus simple ! , s'exclame Perceval.

Le chevalier lâche un des deux manches et conserve l'autre dans sa main, il commence a effectué un mouvement de rotation et le manche libre se met a tourner devant lui.

- Pour l'instant ce sont des mouvements simples que nous pouvons vous montrer, déclare Karadoc. Nous devons encore travailler les mouvements.

- Et à quoi sert ce mouvement ? , interroge le roi.

Karadoc lance une salade qui se trouve à côté de lui en direction de Perceval. La pauvre salade est pulvérisée par le manche en rotation.

- Vous voyer, grâce a se mouvement rien ne peut vous atteindre, déclare fièrement Perceval.

-Et on peut attaquer avec ? , fait Arthur en retirant une feuille de salade de son épaule gauche.

Perceval arrête de faire tournoyer le manche. Il place les deux morceaux de bois sous son bras droit, il tient toujours l'un des deux fermement dans sa main. Karadoc prend une citrouille entre ses mains puis tend les bras en direction de son ami. Subitement, Perceval lance son bras en avant, la chaîne entre les deux manches se tend. Le manche libre vient éclater la citrouille, des morceaux recouvrent le chevalier Karadoc.

- D'accord pour une fois il semblerait que vous ayez inventé quelque chose d'utile, admet Arthur. Et comment vous allez appeler cette nouvelle arme ?

- Pour l'instant, on a pensé au « manche à coups », annonce Perceval.

- Le manche à coups, pourquoi pas.

Les deux chevaliers affichent un sourire ravi alors que le roi se dirige vers un râtelier au fond de la pièce, il en revient avec un manche hérissé de clous.

- Vous savez ce que c'est ? , demande Arthur.

Les deux chevaliers se regardent avec surprise avant de répondre en cœur.

- Un gourdin à clous.

- Non ! , s'exclame le roi en levant l'arme.

- C'est un « manche à clous » !

FIN

- 4 -


End file.
